Generic lighting control consoles are used for controlling lighting systems, e.g., of the kind used in theaters or concert stages. These lighting systems routinely encompass a plurality of lighting devices, for example, stage spotlights, wherein the lighting devices can often be switched between a plurality of lighting conditions, e.g., varying colors. Conventional lighting systems can here encompass up to several thousand lighting devices. So that such complex lighting systems can be controlled, the generic lighting control consoles are equipped with a digital processor, which permits digital data and signal processing. A digital memory is also provided for storing the data, making it possible in particular to archive lighting programs.
The electronic component of the lighting control console is protected by a casing, which encompasses the digital processor and digital memory in particular. Of course, it is here conceivable for the lighting control console to incorporate several digital processors or several digital memories. The user interface for programming or controlling the lighting program takes the form of control elements provided on the lighting control console, such as keys, linear regulators and/or induction regulators, which the lighting director can use to input operating commands. In addition, generic lighting control consoles are equipped with at least one display unit, e.g., a touch-screen or a conventional display, to graphically depict various data, e.g., the lighting program, to the user.
Known lighting control consoles face conflicting objectives between the compact design desired on the one hand, along with as compact a casing as possible, and the simultaneous capability to control as many functions with the control elements in as differentiated a manner possible. However, the more control elements are provided on the top of the casing, the larger the lighting control console has to be. In addition, the lighting control console must offer resting surfaces for the hands of the user to enable a corresponding level of comfort during operation.
In known lighting control consoles, the manufacturer must reach a certain compromise between the number of control elements and size of the casing and the space available for hand rest.
Therefore, there is a need for a new lighting control console that enables the most compact design possible while allowing the simultaneous installation of a plurality of control elements and a sufficient number of hand rests.